A connector for a light transmitting cable or transmission line is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,837 and includes a radially deformable resilient ferrule in which is secured the transmission line. The transmission line end is polished flush with the end of the ferrule. The ferrule is then inserted into one end of a sleeve form connector which radially deforms the ferrule, thereby causing the polished transmission line end to be biased to a stabilized position within the connector. When a second transmission line is provided with a corresponding ferrule and inserted into the other end of the connector, the second waveguide end will also be biased to a stabilized position within the connector and will be in coincident alignment with the first transmission line so that light signals may be transferred to one transmission line to the other with low attenuation.
Light signals are generated and received by various photoactive electronic circuit elements such as a photodiode, phototransistor or a light emitting diode. Connection of transmission lines to such circut devices has proven to be time consuming and difficult. Care must be taken to prevent damage to the circuit devices and to minimize attenuation. It has been difficult also to provide a connection to an optoelectronic device which may be readily disconnected.